


Repentance

by ladyc2



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame gatecrashes the Lucky Seven Special wrap party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repentance

 The wrap party for the Lucky Seven special episode was well underway when Jun spotted Nakamaru Yuichi entering the room with none other than Kamenashi Kazuya in tow. Jun felt a smile creep onto his face. He always enjoyed talking with the youngest member of KAT-TUN whenever their two groups interacted - which was far too infrequently lately - and he couldn't help but feel pleased at his unexpected presence. Jun slowly made his way over to them through the crowd,  
  
"Nakamaru-kun, you finally made it," he called out when he was finally within distance. He nodded towards the younger. "Kamenashi."  
  
"Sorry. We had a photo shoot that ran over." Nakamaru apologised. Jun nodded in understanding; he'd been there himself any number of times and no doubt would again in the future.  
  
"And what causes the great Kamenashi Kazuya to grace us with his presence?"  
  
Kamenashi bowed low and deep but the smile remained on his face, showing that he was really only playing along,  
  
"I apologise for my intrusion. I hope it won't be a problem."  
  
Jun pretended to consider it for a moment. "Well as long as you have a good reason, I suppose it will be alright."  
  
Kame held up a set of car keys. "I'm the chauffer," he answered with an ‘is that good enough’ tone.  
  
"My car broke down, so Kame's been driving me around until it's fixed," Nakamaru explained.  
  
Jun frowned. "Don't you have a manager to do that?"  
  
Kame snickered. "Our manager's banned Nakamaru from his car until further notice."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"Long story," Kame replied, clearly trying to hold back his laughter. He turned to face Nakamaru, "Why don't you tell it, Yucchi."  
  
Nakamaru's face went beet red and he started spluttering, “It wasn't my fault, Koki and Ueda were the ones who..."  
  
Suddenly a ball of multicolour fabrics rushed past Jun, interrupting Nakamaru, and barrelled into Kamenashi at full speed, nearly knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Kame-kun! It's been so long. How are you? What are you doing here? Did you come with Nakamaru-kun?"  
  
Kame held up his hand to stop the whirlwind that was Naka Riisa. "Woooh, calm down. It's nice to see you too Riisa-chan."  
  
Jun raised his eyebrows, surprised to hear such familiarity between the two.  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
Riisa hit him on the arm, "Of course, silly. Kame-kun and I did a drama together."  
  
"Ah, of course." Jun nodded, pretending he'd remembered that fact. Truth was, he barely had time to follow his own band mates drama's (or no time, if the stack of DVD's piling up in his apartment were to be believed), let alone anyone else's in the agency.  
  
Kame let out a snort of laughter, "Don't worry, you weren't the only one to have missed it." It was clearly meant as a joke but it seemed to Jun there was a slight undertone of bitterness to the comment.  
  
Riisa didn't seem bothered though and she let out a giggle. "We should have a glass of wine to reminisce. I'm actually old enough to drink it now." And before anyone could say anything else she started dragging Kame over to the bar. Nakamaru re-started in on his story of how he'd ticked off their manager, but it was hard to focus and Jun's eyes kept shifting back to Kame and Riisa. The pair were standing entirely too close together in Jun's estimation. Kame was bending down to whisper something in Riisa's ear; something that prompted her to burst into another bout of laughter and grip his arm tighter.  
  
Nakamaru's voice filtered through to Jun's ears, "And then I said, 'I think I'm gonna be sick'"  
  
"So am I," Jun automatically agreed.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Uh! I just meant I'd feel that way too. In that situation," Jun bluffed and thankfully Nakamaru seemed to buy it, not realising that Jun hadn't heard a word he'd said. He nodded as if that was only right,  
  
"Exactly! But do you think they would stop. No. Koki just kept on..."  
  
Jun tuned him out again and looked back towards the bar. Kame and Riisa had now been joined by Matsushima Nanako. _Had Kame worked with her too?_ Jun had no idea and he couldn't ask Nakamaru or that would give away that he wasn't paying attention. Still, whether he had worked with her before or not, Kame was clearly charming the pants off her now. _Didn't the man have any shame; she was a married woman for godsakes. Where the hell was her husband?_ After all it was one thing to have to flirt with her during the drama another altogether to do so outside of work. Or so Jun kept trying to tell himself.  
  
Jun smirked as Matsushima's husband, Sorimachi Takashi walked up to their little group. Now Kame was in trouble. There was no way Great Teacher Onizuka himself was going to stand for Kame's flirty ways. Except...that wasn't happening. Jun watched as Kame shook hands with Sorimachi-san, but then Kame didn't actually let go after the handshake was clearly done, continuing to hold on as he talked. And Sorimachi-san didn't seem to mind this fact at all; neither did the women. Jun couldn't believe it.  
  
"...and then he said he'd never drive me anywhere again." Jun tore his eyes away from the happy foursome as Nakamaru finished his story. He supposed he better say something, after all he was supposed to be talking to Nakamaru not glaring at said man's band mate across the room.  
  
"I'm sure once he calms down a little, it'll be fine," he tried. It seemed to do the trick, because Nakamaru was nodding in agreement,  
  
"Yes, but still it's a little inconvenient, especially with _my_ car out of action. Kame's been great with driving me around though."  
  
Jun tried not to roll his eyes. "I'll bet," he muttered. He didn’t even know why Kame’s nice deeds were suddenly bothering him as much as the flirting was. He really shouldn’t be bothered by either. Maybe he just needed a drink (it’s not like Kame being by the bar was at all relevant). "Well, I'd better go and mingle." Jun gestured vaguely in the direction of the bar in hopes that Nakamaru would take the hint and let him out of their conversation. Thankfully, he did.  
  
"Of course," Nakamaru replied, "I should probably do the rounds myself."  
  
They parted ways, Jun heading off to the bar, but by the time he got there Kame and his little band had moved on. Jun ordered himself a drink, something slightly stronger than the champagne he'd been sipping earlier and as he waited for it to be made he pushed thoughts of Kamenashi to the back of his mind. After all, why should he care if Kame wanted to flirt with everything that moved? It's not like he was responsible for the youngest member of KAT-TUN.  
  
Once his drink was delivered, Jun concentrated on being a good host. Not that he was the actual host, but as the main star he was expected to play the part nonetheless. He wandered around the room making sure to say at least a few words to everyone present, thanking them for their hard work and expressing wishes that they could work together again sometime. Still, as much as he tried to ignore Kamenashi’s presence, his eyes seemed to have other ideas, unconsciously seeking the younger man out whenever they weren’t engaged with the person in front of him. Unfortunately he didn’t much like what he saw.  
  
With all Jun’s staring it was only a matter of time before their eyes met across the room. Kame seemed to take this as an invitation, disentangling himself ( _literally!_ ) from Eita in the process.  
  
"Having fun?" Jun couldn't help but sneer as Kame approached.  
  
Kame, completely oblivious to Jun's tone, smiled; genuine happiness making his features glow. For a second, Jun actually felt a twinge of regret at some of the nasty thoughts he'd sent Kame's way.  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
It lasted just for a second though, as Kame leaned in close as if he was about to share a deep secret. _Was Kame flirting with him now?_ Jun wasn’t sure why, but the thought that he was just the next in line on Kame’s flirt train made him intensely angry. Kame giggled right next to his ear, “You should try crashing someone else's wrap party some time. It's actually kind of liberating to not be the main talent and have to bow and scrape for the producers and directors all night."  
  
Something inside Jun snapped. "Oh you don’t have to pretend Kame. We all know how much you like to bend over for the producers." A small part of Jun’s brain was in shock, not quite believing the words that were spilling out of his mouth. They were so far out of line it wasn’t funny, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. "In fact, I should think this party would be a great chance for you. You shouldn't be wasting your time talking to me; I'm sure our producer's around somewhere. If you play your cards right maybe you could score yourself a drama, or maybe even another movie."  
  
Kame blinked slowly twice as Jun's words registered in his brain. His lips compressed into a thin line and his whole body went rigid with anger, but he didn't explode as Jun would have if their positions had been reversed. Instead Kame bowed his head stiffly, "Right, well...I'm sorry for bothering you." he mumbled before he walked off.  
  
Jun just stood there in shock, watching Kame as he walked away, ironically straight into the arms of one of the producers. Except Kame wasn’t flirting this time; it looked like he was forcing himself to even be polite. Jun squashed the urge to chase after him right then and there. Kame was clearly angry and truthfully so was he (although now it was more directed at himself than the younger man). No, he was much better off waiting until tomorrow when they both had clearer heads and then Jun could apologise properly, in private.  
  
He forced himself to turn away from Kame and headed towards the bar. He wondered how long it would be before he could politely excuse himself from this whole mess without it seeming rude.  
  
  
****************************  
  
Kame laid his head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling of KAT-TUN's dressing room. He was still intensely angry about the party the night before. He just wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't like it was the first time someone had implied, even right to his face that he'd only gotten as far as he had in the business because he slept his way there. He just hadn't expected Matsumoto Jun to be one of those people who thought that of him. That hurt more than Kame cared to admit. To Kame, Jun had always been one of the good guys. Even back when Kame was a Junior and most of the rest of the agency seemed to think he had no chance of making it, Jun had been one of the few who seemed genuinely supportive. Had it all been just two-faced lying? It also hadn't helped that the minute he'd gotten away from Jun some sleazy assistant Producer had practically pounced on him, no doubt confirming Jun's opinion as Kame had to stand there and take it (KAT-TUN really didn't need the scandal that punching an overly-grabby producer in the middle of a party would have produced). He’d felt Jun’s gaze on his back, judging him and Kame had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to not let the memory of that get to him lest he cause a scene in front of his band mates.  
  
Kame turned his head as he felt a weight settling onto the couch next to him. It was Ueda reading a magazine. Kame returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ueda finally asked. _So much for hiding it,_ Kame thought bitterly.  
  
"Nothing." he replied warily.  
  
"Uh-huh," Ueda responded, eyes still on the magazine. "Spill it, Kame, or I'll sick Taguchi on you."  
  
Kame raised his head again. From the couch on the other side of the room Taguchi chose just that moment to look up from his video game and give them a small wave. Kame groaned, "You're evil."  
  
"Obviously." Ueda smirked.  
  
"It's nothing,” Kame sighed, “I just had a run in with an insensitive jerk."  
  
Ueda nodded in understanding, "I keep telling you to stop hanging out with Nishikido, but you never listen."  
  
Kame smiled at Ueda's words, probably the first one he'd given all day. "Thanks for the advice, but in this case, it wasn't Ryo."  
  
"Careful Kame,” Koki interrupted. "You don't want to disillusion Tat-chan's whole world view by saying nice things about Ryo." He was rewarded for his intervention by Ueda whacking him over the head with his magazine.  
  
"So who was it, then?" Ueda continued settling back down into the couch cushions. Kame remained silent. Maybe they would just drop it if he ignored them long enough.  
  
"Didn't you go to Nakamaru's wrap party last night? Was it someone there?" Taguchi's voice broke in, unfortunately for Kame, managing to hit the nail right on the head. Ueda, Koki and Taguchi all turned to look at Nakamaru as if he might have the answer to their questions.  
  
"Don't look at me, I spent most of the night talking to Ishihara-san," Nakamaru waved them all off.  
  
Three sets of eyes widened simultaneously in surprise.  
  
"Ishihara…Satomi?" Ueda asked.  
  
Koki bounded over to where Nakamaru was seated and plopped down next to him, "You dog. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Kame breathed a sigh of relief as the other three were completely focussed on Nakamaru now - Taguchi was insisting that since he worked with Ishihara on a drama that he must have been the common ground that got this unlikely pairing together. Koki was pushing for details as if Nakamaru had admitted to making out with her in the nearest closet/bathroom/random hallway rather than just talking, and Ueda just kept repeating 'Ishihara Satomi' over and over, as if he'd just been handed a puzzle and couldn't quite figure out how the pieces were fitting together.  
  
Kame didn't know why Nakamaru had come to his rescue just then. Had he seen Kame talking to Matsumoto and realised something was off? Or had he just realised that Kame really didn't want to talk about this right now? One thing that Kame knew was that when he'd finally managed to get away from the grabby producer and had found Nakamaru to ask if they could go home, he certainly hadn't been talking to Ishihara Satomi - not unless she'd come to the party dressed as a male sound engineer and was quite happy to talk about the different microphones and sound systems and how they related to the audio quality of beat boxing. Whatever the reason, Kame made a mental note to pull Nakamaru aside later and thank him.  
  
Eventually, their manager came and they all went off to the planning meeting. For a while, Kame could forget about Jun as he lost himself in hashing out the details of the next few months: schedules, filming/promoting their respective movies/dramas, when they'd have time to get together and rehearse for their next single, shooting the pv, which programs they would go on to promote etc.  
  
It all came flooding back however when he stepped out of the meeting room to find Jun standing in the hallway as if waiting for him. _What was he doing here?_ Hadn't he already made it perfectly clear what he thought of Kame last night? He hadn't realised he'd stopped dead in his tracks until he was pushed from behind. "Oi! Kame, get out of the way." Ueda's voice sounded from behind, followed by another push. He stepped to the side to let the others out, but his eyes remained fixed on Jun.  
  
"Jun? What are you doing here?" Koki questioned.  
  
"I need to talk to Kamenashi for a minute," Jun answered smoothly.  
  
Kame plastered a smile on his face as he turned to wave his band mates away. "I'll catch up with you later," he assured them, hoping that they didn't notice something was off. Only Nakamaru gave him a worried frown but nonetheless started herding the others away. Once they were round the corner, Kame slowly turned back to face Jun, dropping the smile as he went.  
  
"Listen, Kame, about last night..." Jun started, but Kame didn't let him get any more words out. As if he was going to listen to anything Jun had to say. Well if Jun really thought he was a slut, Kame would give him one. He took a step closer to Jun. And then another. If he'd been in a better mood, he might have laughed at the way Jun took a step back each time until his back hit the wall of the corridor and he was trapped by an advancing Kame.  
  
"What? You were curious about whether I managed to score a new drama or movie after all? Or perhaps you thought Nakamaru got lucky last night since I came to the party with him." Kame paused for moment as if considering that statement before shaking his head, "No, wait, I'm an opportunistic slut right? Yucchi's just my band mate; he can't really give me anything." By this time Kame had reached Jun who was now pressed back against the wall. Kame laid his hand on Jun's chest, "Or perhaps _you_ were hoping for some action?" He pushed himself even closer and put his lips against the shell of Jun's ear, and used his huskiest voice to whisper, "What can you offer me, Jun-kun?"  
  
Kame could hear Jun gulp. "That's not what I meant," he stuttered out. Kame suppressed the urge to laugh in Jun's face. He could feel Jun's body reacting to his words where he was pressed up against him. _Bastard. Did Jun really think he was that easy?_ Well, Kame wasn't going to let him get away with it. He slid his hand down from where it was resting on Jun's chest until it covered the growing bulge in Jun's jeans.  
  
"That's not what your body's telling me," he breathed into Jun's ear. Jun's own breath hitched in his throat as Kame's hand made contact.  
  
"So?" Kame paused for a beat before continuing, "You can't think of anything?" Another pause and then a little sigh, "Pity." Kame then dropped his hands and stepped back, well out of Jun's personal space,  
  
"I guess you'll just have to go _fuck_ yourself then," he added, lacing his voice with as much venom as he could, before walking off down the hallway to go rejoin his band mates.  
  
***********************  
  
Jun was pretty sure the wall was the only thing holding him up as he watched Kame walk away down the hallway. _What the hell just happened?_ Whatever it was, Jun was reeling. It wasn't often someone had Matsumoto Jun on the back foot. How had Kamenashi, of all people, managed it?  
  
Jun spent a few more minutes concentrating on breathing deeply until he managed to get himself back under control, before making his way back to Arashi's dressing room. So, straight up apologising hadn't worked. He'd clearly pissed Kamenashi off to epic proportions. And who could really blame him? Jun wasn't even quite clear on why he'd acted that way last night. Still, he hadn't quite expected Kame to turn the tables on him like that. He quickly clamped down on thoughts of Kame pressed up against him, his hands caressing... _No!_ He needed to think about apologising, or how to get Kame to listen to him so he could apologise.  
  
If Kame was a girl, Jun would probably just send him flowers and chocolates, but Kame wasn't a girl and Jun didn't think any sort of insinuation that he was would really help Jun's cause at this stage. Another present, then. _But what does Kame like?_ The obvious answer was Baseball. Jun sighed. He liked the sport well enough, but he was hardly fanatical about it. He'd need an expert opinion to get something decent. Problem was there was only one person he knew who was into the sport to that level and if he knew his band mate at all, he knew he wasn't going to get out of it without admitting the whole fucked up situation.  
  
Despite his reservations, Jun nonetheless found himself a few hours later, dragging an amused Nino into the Baseball section of the nearest sporting goods store. _Kame liked pitching, right? Maybe a glove?_ Nino followed him over to the gloves, humming something vaguely familiar to Jun under his breath. After a few minutes of looking helplessly at the 500 different varieties of glove, Nino finally suggested,  
  
"I think he broke his bat during that home run thing he did. Maybe you should get him a new bat." It was then that Jun realised why Nino's humming had sounded so familiar - it was KAT-TUN's debut single 'Real Face'. Sometimes Jun really hated how Nino seemed to know everything.  
  
"What makes you think it's even him?" Jun muttered defensively. He was sure he hadn't mentioned Kame's name even once while gaining Nino's help. "I have other friends who like baseball."  
  
Nino just looked at him. "Name them."  
  
Jun frantically searched his brain to find another name that liked baseball. But he could only think of one. "You."  
  
"Bringing me along to pick my own present. That would be pretty tacky," Nino said sceptically. “You're a lot of things Jun, but tacky's not one of them."  
  
"Are you going to help or not?"  
  
Nino ignored the question. "Actually, I'm more interested in why you're buying Kame a gift all of a sudden. I didn't think you'd even talked to him lately."  
  
"He came to the Lucky Seven wrap-party with Nakamaru. I might have insulted him, a little."  
  
"You might have?"  
  
"Okay, I definitely insulted him," Jun admitted, "And more than a little."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Promise you won't hold it against me?" Jun asked, but Nino just stared back at him, waiting. Jun couldn't quite look his band mate in the eye as he reluctantly answered, "I might have said he slept his way to the top."  
  
"Ouch!" Nino winced, "That's pretty..."  
  
Jun cut Nino off, "I know, I know. I don't even know where it came from. He was pissing me off, flirting with everything that moved and then he started flirting with me and I just got really angry. I mean, why couldn’t he have just..." Jun cut off as his brain caught up with what his mouth was saying. "Oh.” Then, “Crap!"  
  
Nino patted him on the shoulder in understanding.  
  
"Come on. You're going to need something a lot better than a baseball bat. Lucky for you, I know just the thing."  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Just kill me now and then I'll never have to dance again," Ueda complained as KAT-TUN returned to their room after a gruelling dance practice session.  
  
"When did our choreographer become such a Sadist?" Koki followed right on from Ueda's rant.  
  
"We must have wronged him in a past life," Nakamaru added miserably.  
  
Only Taguchi remained upbeat, "C'mon it wasn't that bad. We nearly had it at the end there." As everyone stopped to stare at him in disbelief, the smile slowly dropped from Taguchi's face. "We'll get it next time, maybe?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
Kame just moved on, shaking his head slightly at Taguchi's continued optimism. He rubbed at his neck trying to get some of the tension out. He could really use a massage - or an hour or two at the sauna. Just the thought of all that steam seemed to relax him a bit. He automatically started mentally reviewing his schedule to see if he could fit it in, but was interrupted by Koki.  
  
"Um, guys. Did we forget someone’s birthday?"  
  
Kame turned towards Koki, only then noticing the rather large rectangular shaped present leaning up against one of the tables.  
  
"Who's it for?" Ueda asked.  
  
Koki had moved towards the present and was already opening the card. After he read, he lifted his head, staring straight at Kame. "It's for you."  
  
Kame walked over to the present, “Who from?"  
  
Koki shook his head, "Doesn't say."  
  
Kame frowned. He couldn't really think of any reason why somebody would give him a present. _Unless..._  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Nakamaru asked.  
  
Kame wasn't really sure that was such a good idea - who knew what was in there - but with everyone staring at him curiously he couldn't really think of any reason to delay. He slowly ripped off all the paper  
  
"What is it?" Ueda was peering around him trying to get a good look. "A baseball jersey? What kind of present is that?"  
  
Not just any baseball jersey, Kame wanted to respond, but he was too dumbfounded. A 1996 Yomiuri Giants baseball jersey, signed by all the players after they'd won the championship and framed. Kame crouched down, his fingers playing over the glass of the frame. _How..? Why...?_ He just couldn't wrap his head around it.  
  
"Do I get to apologise now?" A new voice intruded on Kame's thoughts. _Jun._ He looked around only now noticing that his band mates had all disappeared, leaving Jun leaning against the doorframe a smug grin on his face.  
  
"This is..."  
  
"The best present ever?" Jun interrupted.  
  
"...too much,” Kame finished.  
  
"Not if it gets you to listen to me for a minute," Jun replied. Kame watched warily as Jun left his spot by the doorway and walked slowly towards him, a more serious look replacing the grin from before on his features. He stopped a few centimetres away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said the other day."  
  
Kame returned his attention back to the framed jersey, not quite ready to accept the apology just yet. After all, one thing still wasn't clear in Kame's mind. "Then why did you say it?" he asked.  
  
"I was jealous," Jun admitted simply.  
  
That was not the answer Kame was expecting and it just confused him even more. " _Jealous?_ Of What?"  
  
"Not what. Who?" Jun answered as he crouched down so he was at eye level with Kame. "You know, you flirt too much."  
  
"I wasn't flirting," Kame bit out defensively, but then he thought back to the party and had to admit Jun might have had a point. "Okay, maybe a little, but it was a party." He still didn't see the problem. _Everyone flirted at parties, didn't they?_  
  
Jun seemed amused by Kame's answer but the tone of his next words was all serious. "Party or not, I didn't like it."  
  
"So what? I flirted with someone you liked and you got jealous. That's your excuse?" Kame wanted to add that that was pathetic but Jun was shaking his head,  
  
"You're really not getting it are you?" he asked, sounding like he was half amused and half exasperated. " _You're_ the person I like. And I didn't like _you_ flirting with other people, who _weren't me_."  
  
Kame turned to stare at Jun in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. For a second, he'd actually thought Jun was being serious with his apology. Instead he was... Well, Kame still wasn't sure exactly what Jun's true intentions were but whatever it was, he wasn't going to play along any further. He stood up abruptly and stalked over to where his belongings were, angrily shoving them into his bag. "Are you finished making fun of me now?"  
  
Jun sighed, "I'm not making fun of you Kame."  
  
Kame nearly laughed. " _Right,_ and I'm supposed to believe you suddenly like me."  
  
"I can hardly deny it. You saw for yourself how I reacted in the hallway yesterday."  
  
This time Kame did let out a laugh, short and sharp. "Wow, you want in my pants. Must be love," he added sarcastically, flinging his bag over his shoulder. _He was so out of here._ He whirled around ready to leave but Jun had finally risen from his spot near the jersey and was now in between Kame and the door and getting closer with every step. Kame stood his ground determinedly, resisting the urge to back away.  
  
"Well, I don't know if it's love yet, but it's definitely more than just attraction." Jun voiced as he finally came within Kame's personal space. He smirked. "If all I wanted was in your pants I wouldn't have been so bothered. I would've just waited until you got round to flirting with me and then taken you home."  
  
Jun's words and the suggestive tone with which he said it, rattled Kame a little, and he was sure Jun knew it. His whole attitude just screamed of smug superiority, like there was no doubt Kame was going to give in and accept the inevitable. Well, Kame wasn't the type to just roll over. He folded his arms across his chest partly in defiance/partly in defence.  
  
"You basically called me a whore, Jun. It's going to take more than a few gifts and some pretty words to fix that."  
  
Jun nodded. "You're right." he agreed, "I went too far. And if I was you, I probably wouldn’t forgive me either, but I have to try. I don’t want to have our friendship ruined due to my idiocy.”  
  
“You are an idiot,” Kame mumbled, not quite sure what else to say. _Did he have to sound so damn sincere?_  
  
Jun let out a soft laugh, “It’s a little known part of my personality, keep it under wraps for me.”  
  
Kame, for his part, just shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Do that,” Jun replied intently and somehow Kame knew they weren’t talking about Jun’s idiocy anymore. “I meant what I said. I like you Kame and I'm willing to prove that to you. On one condition."  
  
"Condition?" Kame raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You have to give me a chance. With both our schedules, neither of us has time for silly mind games, and I won't be able to prove anything to you if you rebuff me at every turn."  
  
Kame searched Jun's face for any sign of insincerity but he couldn't find any, though there was an intensity to Jun's gaze that Kame couldn't begin to guess the reason for. Kame suddenly felt overwhelmed. He'd had enough of feeling confused and angry and hurt. He liked Jun. He didn't want to think that Jun was just another jerk playing him for a joke.  
  
"Okay," he mumbled softly, breaking his gaze with Jun and letting it fall to the floor between them. If Jun said the wrong thing now, Kame wasn't sure he could hold himself together.  
  
"Good," Jun breathed out, sounding relieved at Kame's agreement. Kame raised his head again, and they gave each other tentative smiles. "So what time do you finish today?" Jun finally asked.  
  
Kame only had to think for a moment. "About ten."  
  
"Great, we finish around then too. How about I pick you up and we can grab something to eat."  
  
Kame nodded, a little more sure-footed than a few moments ago. "Sounds good."  
  
"Well, I'll see you then," Jun added and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Kame called out stopping Jun. "Thanks for the jersey," he said as Jun looked back, "But how did you know...?"  
  
"Ah, well I had a little help," Jun laughed but then his smile turned into a frown. "Nino seems to know an awful lot about you. It's a little creepy now that I think about it."  
  
Kame laughed, "Maybe I should get a restraining order ready then."  
  
The smile was back on Jun's face again in an instant. "Nah, I'll handle him if he gets out of line," he vowed.  
  
"I'll leave it in your capable hands then," Kame said, putting just a hint of suggestion in his tone. After all, Jun had admitted earlier that he wanted Kame to flirt with him.  
  
"You can count on me," Jun mock bowed before finally taking his leave.  
  
Kame picked up his bag, grinning and headed off to find his band mates. Maybe this could work out okay after all.  
  
  
  
 **The End**  
  
  
 **A/N:** The 1996 Yomiuri Giants is the team Kame knew all the names for in Cartoon KAT-TUN Episode 53. I have no idea if such sporting memorabilia is available or even a big thing in Japan, but if it's not please forgive me for the sake of the story.


End file.
